Meteora
by Nantalith
Summary: Follows on from "All that is Lost" - different genre and no crossover. What happens when that which is Life gets caught up in that which is Death?
1. Today

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Follows on from 'All that is lost'; some months later. Different genre and no crossover. Thanks to my beta reader.

**METEORA**

TODAY

At first there was nothing, then screaming. Human, animal and something else. Sometimes it was quiet and other times he could hear Reno or Rude but couldn't make out what they were saying. They were worried. Worried about what was outside.

When he could understand what they were saying, he wished he couldn't.

"If he is not awake by the time we run out of food, we have to leave him, Rude."

Silence.

"That Thing will kill us all, Rude."

"I know."

Then it was quiet again.

It was the sound of something heavy landing on the roof that caused Cloud to force open his eyes; they resisted at first but he opened them. A small light lit the gloom where he could see Reno and Rude crouched, staring up at the ceiling - ready to attack or flee. Reno's right hand and wrist were heavily bandaged with what looked like a shirt while Rude had a similar first aid attempt around his head. Both were dirty and dishevelled with torn and stained clothes; mud matted the ends of Reno's hair. Their eyes followed the footsteps of something that moved across the roof outside, there was a pause before it landed on the ground. Everything was quiet and tense; Reno glanced at Rude who gave a one shouldered shrug.

Then there was scratching at the boarded door, both Turks froze and stared at the barricaded door till it stopped – it didn't last long before they all heard the footsteps leaving. Only after they faded did the Turks relax slightly but their weapons weren't put away.

Cloud tried to move but he barely had control over where he could look let alone move his body. Speaking seemed to be out of the question as well. After a few minutes of watching the door, Reno sighed and looked around. He made a disgusted grunt when he saw Cloud's eyes were open but just about leapt to his feet when Cloud blinked.

"You're alive," he said surprised. "You looked quite dead with that stare."

Rude had looked up when Reno first noticed Cloud was awake. He was relieved that Cloud had woken and that they wouldn't be forced to leave him when they ran out of food.

"Oi, are you okay?" asked Reno when Cloud said and did nothing.

All Cloud could do was blink and stare at the two Turks. After a pause Rude said,

"Blink twice if you can hear me."

Cloud did so.

"Great," muttered Reno. "You are awake but can't do anything."

"Maybe he'll be able to move later," said Rude. "We've still got food for two days."

Reno nodded and leaned back against the wall cradling his injured hand against his chest; staring into space. Rude got himself comfortable up against the door and closed his eyes. Cloud looked around the room, apart from the door there was a small window on the back wall; it was hastily but securely boarded. The room must have been a store of some kind as there were piles of boxes that had been stacked in the middle of the floor, away from the window. Cloud spent some time forcing his body to move but all he could manage was moving his head.

Reno looked around and picked up a bottle; shaking it he saw it was empty.

"Rude," said Reno causing the man to lift his head. "There is no water left."

Both looked nervous and uneasy.

"Do you want me to go?" asked Rude.

"No," said Reno shaking his head. "Just don't sleep while I'm gone."

Rude said nothing as he looked at his watch,

"It will be daylight now," he said.

"Well, I see better in the light anyway," said Reno as he stood and went to the door.

Rude leaned forward and turned the light off causing Cloud to blink in the sudden darkness, he could hear something being moved and a thin strip of light appeared where the bottom of the door would have been. As Cloud's eyes adjusted to the dark, he could make out Reno lying on the ground looking out under the door. He stood and unlocked the door; again he peered through the tiny crack before slipping out. Rude didn't turn the light back on but instead secured himself behind the door ready to either lock it should they be attacked or open it in case Reno needed a hasty retreat. All they could do now was wait.

XxX

Reno stayed pressed to the side of the building making sure nothing had seen his exit. He knew where to get water but so did the Creatures. He briefly toyed with the idea of getting some extra food now that Cloud was awake but he told Rude he was going for water – if he took too long Rude might come looking for him. Or rather he would be causing Rude unnecessary worry as Rude wouldn't leave Cloud defenceless.

The main water supply line to Junon had been destroyed and a large pool of water had formed. Reno and Rude had been getting their water from it while they tried to find the other Turks. So far there had been no sign of Elena or Tseng, then again there hadn't been any sign of other survivors either. Reno carefully moved along the side of the storage unit, keeping a look out for anything that moved or more importantly, moved toward him. Moving from shadow to shadow Reno made his way to the pool of water. The constant gloom was disconcerting and distorted the groaning sounds made progress slow. There was an overhang that served as a look out for the pool. Reno waited a few minutes but nothing moved so he crept forward, eyes darted left and right. Actually filling the bottle was the most dangerous time as his attention would be diverted. Only when he was back in the look out did Reno release the breath he had been holding. Even as he started to leave he spotted movement on the far side of the pool but didn't stay to see what it was. He didn't want to see what it was. He was sure it was The Thing. He had started calling it that ever since he saw it – it chilled him to his core.

Half way done, thought Reno as he started back. He was within sight of the hideout when he heard something coming down the alley. Reno waited with his back to the wall, as close as he was to the hideout if he ran he would cross the alley and whatever was in it would see him and give chase. It might be faster than him and then he would be finished. He stood still and waited for it to pass him. He was hoping that it was more metal than humans otherwise someone in it might see him.

The scraping got closer, now he could hear the moaning – pain and agony. The closer it got the more he could make out individual voices, so far he counted seven people but what were they fused with? Reno waited some time before it started to come into sight. The main body appeared to be a truck that was pulled along by the desperate arms of those fused with it. It looked like the people had been dipped into liquid metal and left half in half out till the metal cooled; the burns that covered the parts that stuck out did nothing to dispel that imagery – one face was just an eye that moved relentlessly back and forth. Reno didn't try and guess where the rest of the body was but seeing that the creature was moving torturously slowly with worn down fingers, he decided to risk running for the hideout. First he checked that it was the only Creature in the area before setting off.

He missed the smaller Creature trailing along the side of the truck. The man's back was arched back so that his hands dragged along the ground and a dog's torso hung from his chest, snapping at the failing arms that pulled the truck along but turned its attention to Reno as he ran past. It growled and leapt forward. Reno caught the movement and picked up speed.

"RUDE!"

Both Cloud and Rude heard Reno's scream. Rude was on his feet, gun drawn before the yell had died down. He threw the door open and aimed, he ignored the truck and hit the dogman in the chest; it stumble backwards giving Reno time to literally dive into the hideout. Rude slammed the door shut and threw the bolt followed by the barricade. Cloud hadn't been able to see much of what was going on but he heard the moaning and the dog growling from outside and in the darkness he could hear Reno's harsh breathing and the thuds as the dogman threw itself against the door. Cloud stared at the door – what had that creature been? Where had it come from?

"Wh... what..." he managed after some effort.

"Oh, yeah," said Reno with mock surprise, "you don't know what happened. I'll tell you if you like?"

Cloud nodded.

"You remember the 'package', right?" asked Reno.

Cloud's mind immediately jumped to the incident with Squall and Tidus. The artificial way of calling Meteor.

"Yeah, that one," said Reno reading Cloud's expression. "It's was found. Or more accurately it found us by exploding."


	2. Yesterday

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Follows on from 'All that is lost'; some months later. Different genre and no crossover.

**METEORA**

YESTERDAY

Cloud watched as the woman behind the counter signed on the dotted line, confirming delivery. Once done he handed the parcel over and nodded farewell before leaving. He was making his way back to his bike, checking over the next delivery, when he spotted Reno walking purposefully across the road toward a waiting Rude. They both seemed agitated and on edge. Cloud turned his attention back to the task at hand. There were two more delivery for today and he wanted to get them done quickly. His thoughts were interrupted when someone stepped into his path – it was Reno.

"What are you doing here?" he asked abruptly.

"Working," answered Cloud holding up his clipboard.

Reno seemed unconvinced but didn't stop Cloud as he continued on his way. Cloud did have a vague interest in what the two Turks were up to but had more important things to do. Whatever it was, it was obviously important to ShinRa and he wasn't particularly keen to get involved – he was so lost in thought he didn't even realise when he collapsed; falling to the ground.

Reno had received a report two days ago that the mako reactor in Junon had been activated. Or more accurately, that mako was being extracted from the reactor. He, along with his fellow Turks, had been hunting the perpetrator with little, in fact, no success. The reactor had been sealed off from the public some time ago but there was evidence of some tampering with the locks. Elena had gone to question some people and Tseng was... doing something; Reno didn't actually know what Tseng was doing but he did know what was not happening – finding who was stealing from ShinRa and it was annoying him. He strongly suspected Dione as they had yet to find the man. He was always a step ahead, never staying in place more than 12 hours; changing names and outfits as he went. Reno needed more men but resources were limited.

Reno had not been pleased to see Cloud in Junon. Everything that had ever happened to Reno lately that involved mako, reactors, ShinaRa or disaster also involved Cloud Strife. He didn't hate the guy but he did get in the way sometimes. His irritation at the situation came out when he asked Cloud what he was doing in Junon, his annoyance wasn't soothed by Cloud's brush off. Under normal circumstances Reno would have laughed at Cloud crashing head first into the ground but these were not normal circumstance and even as Cloud hit the dirt, the ground beneath the him heaved upwards and threw dirt, debris, Lifestream and Meteor high into the air causing a deathly rain.

Reno watched awe struck as the pale lifestream flowed from the ground to swirl with the black of Meteor. People ran screaming from the new substance that twisted human flesh and metal into new terrifying creations that roared in pain and anger. He watched as a young man was caught in the swirling mass that slid across the street, saw his chest burst open as the inner workings of some machine replaced his organs. It was terrifying but mystifying to watch. Reno stood staring as the new creation ran blindly across the street, screaming and tearing at the machinery in his chest.

And there was so much screaming. So much terror.

"Reno," yelled Rude pulling the red head from his trance.

Reno shook himself and looked round. Seeing Rude across the street with Cloud across his back, he ran over.

"We have to get out of here," Reno yelled pointing to the main exit of Junon.

Rude nodded and they started forward but didn't get far before the ground shook for a second time and cracked open as Lifestream and Meteor poured out the broken ground again. The Turks backpedalled quickly to avoid the surge as well as the falling debris and headed toward the old ShinRa base but the mess of life and death ran down the front gate like a waterfall, forming a large pool where creations were made and dissolved as they formed.

There was a roar from behind them; Reno was in half a mind not to turn but instinct took over. He wished it hadn't. The creature was still humanoid but it stumbled along awkwardly as its legs tried to move forward while facing the wrong way. The stomach was swollen and moved suspiciously as a third hand tried to pull itself free from its thigh. Looking around desperately, Reno saw a small storage unit off to one side, tucked neatly between two buildings. Even as he turned to tell Rude, the man saw it and they ran toward it.

The Creature lunged forward catching Rude's ankle and bringing them both to the ground. Rude, feeling that he was falling, angled his body so that he didn't land on Cloud. Even as he started to kick the hand that held onto his leg, Reno appeared with a length of steel pipe and brought it down on the creature's head causing it to explode like a red firework. Reno helped Rude to his feet while keeping a lookout, once Rude was on his feet they headed for the storage unit again. Reno covered the rear with the steel pipe.

Reno tackled the door to the storage unit but it was locked. He swore and set about picking the lock and was soon rewarded with a click. Standing he pulled the door but it didn't move, he jerked it a couple of times before putting his foot against the frame and pulling. The new angle caused the door to slide to the side catching Reno's arm between the frame and handle. He pulled himself free with a yell and leapt inside after Rude sliding the door closed behind him. They stood panting in the dark for a few minutes.

"Do you still have Cloud?" asked Reno seeking a mundane topic.

"Yes," said Rude moving around in the dark.

"Okay," said Reno in a vague voice and flipped open his phone to look around in the pale blue light.

There was a small window on the back wall of the unit, creates were piled on the floor with no plan in mind. While Rude cleared floor space Reno took a look a Cloud. The light gave his skin a bluish tinge but he was still breathing albeit slowly. Reno couldn't find anything wrong with him so he set about exploring the contents of the crates… machine parts. He did come across a small lamp with some fuel, he had also hoped for a weapon as his elecromag was still in the car but there was nothing.

"I left my pipe outside," he said suddenly.

His arm was now throbbing dully and it hurt to move his fingers but he managed to light the lamp. Rude had piled all the crates in the centre of the room leaving the window free of any access.

"You look like a mess," said Reno.

Rude looked down at himself; mud covered his back while dirt dusted his clothes.

"At least it's not blood," he said with a pointed look at Reno's shirt.

"What!" Reno looked down. "Gross, man. But it's brains, actually."

"And that's better… how?" asked Rude shrugging out of his jacket and removing his shirt.

"What are you doing?" asked Reno.

"I'm going to use my sleeve as a bandage," explained Rude opening his knife and cutting the sleeves off his shirt before putting the shirt back on.

It was then Reno noticed Rude had blood running down the side of his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Head wounds bleed out of proportion to the wound," said Rude.

Reno nodded and slumped against the door, defeated.

"What the hell has happened?"


	3. Tomorrow

I do not own anything nor do I make any money from this story. All rights apply.

Follows on from 'All that is lost'; some months later. Different genre and no crossover.

**METEORA**

TOMMORROW

Over the next two days Cloud gained more control over his body. Most of the time while Reno or Rude slept, Cloud would be flexing his muscles and doing stretches. It was difficult as first but it had got easier. Once he was able to walk unaided they decided to set out. The plan was to head out of Junon, hopefully via the main exit. Going by sea was out of the question as Lifestream and Meteor floated on the tide.

"Okay – all clear," said Reno as he slid the door open.

Rude and Cloud followed him out.

The gloomy air hung heavily around the town; moans and cries filled the air but they were not nearby. Glancing back Reno lead them forward, moving from shadow to shadow – stopping just long enough to skirt the growls and avoid confrontation. Reno knew that Cloud was struggling a bit even though he said nothing but they could not afford to stop. They hadn't heard The Thing all morning but knew it was still out there; waiting for them.

Reno didn't see the punch coming, he was concentrating on looking for creatures and was surprised to see people. And then surprised again as he was punched.

"Oh, sorry," said a man's voice. "I thought you were a monster."

"And you were going to defeat it with that?" muttered Reno rubbing his jaw. His pride smarted more than any injury the young man could have inflicted.

"Turks," swore someone from behind.

There were three people, two men and a woman, all looked worn out and haggard. Reno doubted they looked any better.

"Is it just the three of you?" asked Rude and they all nodded.

All talking stopped as a familiar roar filled the air.

"The Thing," said Reno looking around.

There was nothing to hide behind and no building to hide in.

"There is a shelter – over there," yelled the man who had punched Reno.

They all looked – it was far, over open ground but there was nothing else short of going back into Junon.

"Run," ordered Rude.

No one needed any encouraging. Every roar seemed to bring the Thing closer and the shelter remained so far away. Cloud felt like he was breathing through a straw as the weight of his body prevented movement. He glanced back to see the Thing had something in its hand – it threw it. Its aim was good; if Cloud hadn't seen it, the man next to him would have been crushed but Cloud changed course using his momentum to knock him out the way. Whatever the man been about to say was cut off as a small boulder landed where he had been. He nodded thanks and continued on his way but Cloud couldn't get his body to stand; he could feel the suffering and longing to be free that spilled out the Thing every time it screamed, roared or beat upon itself. He battled to get to his feet; the emotions and torment were a weight across his back. He was vaguely aware of Reno kneeing beside him pulling at his arm, shouting at him. Something about stabbing him and leaving him as bait. It was not the words that brought him back but the stinging pain in his arm. He looked up at the redhead, surprise on his face. But Reno was looking at him just as surprised, Cloud followed Reno gaze as he looked down and saw that the steel that had pieced his arm had first passed through Reno.

Turning Cloud saw their attacker lifting another length of steel and getting ready to throw. Gritting his teeth against the pain he pulled his arm free causing Reno to crumple to the ground with a grunt. Cloud took hold of the steel protruding from Reno.

"Sorry," he apologised before pulling it free. Reno made a strangled noise before passing out, allowing Cloud to heave Reno onto his back. Taking a deep breath he set off with a yell – pushing his body, making it work.

"Rude!" he screamed.

The Turk was some way ahead hustling the others into the shelter, he turned to see Cloud running toward him with Reno slung across his back; there seemed to be blood everywhere – it ran down Cloud's arm and spread across what he could see of Reno. Looking behind them he saw the Thing release but the pole missed them as Cloud scramble along almost on all fours. He was battling, not only to run but to stay conscious. Rude glanced back to make sure the other survivors were inside before running back to help Cloud. He kept an eye on the Thing but it appeared to have lost interest in them and was roaring and screaming as it clawed the air and itself. Rude grabbed hold of Reno and, making sure Cloud followed, headed to the shelter.

XxX

Rude winced when he saw the wound in Reno's side. He knew it was bad – they had nothing to heal it, all he could do was wrap it firmly and hope for the best. Medical skills were not his strong point but he washed and bound Cloud's arm where he lay before moving him away from the door. His breathing was no longer so ragged but he was still very pale.

"Um, excuse me."

Rude turned to face one of the survivors. It was the young woman wearing a stained uniform, she held a small lump of faintly green rock. "I think this is-"

"Materia," finished Rude and took it from her offering hand.

He didn't know how to tell her that the materia was useless but as he thought of what to say, he noticed that it glowed – very lightly and he was only able to see it because of the gloom in the hideout. He gave her a small smile,

"This may help – thank you," he said.

She smiled back but quickly returned to where the other two were crouched.

Rude went over to Reno and placed his hands over the open wound, materia between his fingers. Taking a deep breath he forced the weak power of the materia into Reno's battered body. At first nothing happened then the bleeding slowed and stopped but there was almost no sign of any healing. Rude carefully moved Reno to where Cloud lay, at least he wasn't going to bleed to death. Looking down at the now cold lump of grey rock, Rude suppressed a sigh of frustration and sat down by the boarded window facing the door.

Occasionally he would look across at Cloud and Reno but neither stirred. He was worried about Reno, with no medical supplies and a wound that serious, Rude doubted that Reno would be alive by the time morning arrived. Cloud looked worn out but in no danger of dying. Rude stiffened at the thought that flitted unbidden across his mind – _it would be easier to get back to Midgar with only one person to look out for_. He shocked himself by thinking of Reno as already dead. The whole situation was getting to him; lack of food and rest, the constant threat from the creatures that hunted them. He had seen some things as a Turk but this was something else and none of them were on top of their game. An exhausted, hungry Turk was the best they had, he would have laughed if it didn't take any energy. Thinking of energy, he looked at the used materia again then glanced at Cloud. If Cloud was getting his strength back and this materia had had a little life in it… was the Lifestream returning. He glanced at the door, would the creatures outside return to their true forms?

In the long quiet that followed the three other survivors ate some food and settled down to sleep. Rude was offered some of the food but declined, his thoughts elsewhere and troubled.

Reno woke briefly sometime during the night, he complained about the pain and asked if Rude had found his Electromag or if AVALANCHE had lost it but didn't stay awake long enough to hear any answers for which Rude was grateful. Reno obviously thought himself back when AVALANCHE had attacked him and Elena had taken his place – it was the last time he had been so out of it.

Cloud woke in the predawn light just as Rude was having some difficulty staying awake. He watched the blond trying to gain his bearings and manage to sit up. Cloud studied Reno for a moment but looked across at Rude once he was sure Reno still lived.

"What time-" his voice caught and he coughed.

"Just before dawn," said Rude.

"Have you been awake all night?" asked Cloud.

Rude nodded.

"How awake are you?" Rude asked.

"Awake?" Cloud appeared confused. "I'm awake."

"Good, I'm going to sleep," said Rude. "If Reno wakes, wake me."

Cloud nodded and watched Rude settle down and go to sleep, his eyes drifted to the survivors who slept soundly. He pulled out his phone and flipped it open – there was still some battery life but no signal. He tried the bar but couldn't connect. He wondered if Tifa had tried to get hold of him or anyone, for that matter. How far had this spread? He spent the next hour letting his mind drift from topic to topic, not staying on anything long enough for it to fill his mind. It ranged from stuff he used to do as a kid to ShinRa. He hadn't felt this confused and conflicted since he joined AVALANCHE and learnt about himself and Sephiroth. He had managed to overcome those insecurities while fighting Sephiroth for the second time and now they simmered beneath the surface again. From what Reno had said, Lifestream flowed outside the earth's crust as it once did before, three years ago. Only this time it was mixed with Meteor. He felt like he knew the answer to a puzzle but didn't know what the puzzle was.

Cloud was shaken from his musings by a voice, at first he thought they were the whisperings of the survivors but they still slept. Looking round he realised they were coming from the window above him – from outside. He couldn't make out what they were saying but it was speech not the growling screaming that the creatures had. With some effort he made his way over to Rude and shook him awake.

Rude woke quietly and looked expectantly at Cloud.

"There are people outside, I can hear them talking," said Cloud causing Rude to sit up and listen intently.

"I hear nothing," he said.

"They are not talking now," said Cloud and they both felt a little foolish before a distinct scraping noise sounded from the door.

Rude drew his gun and quietly moved across the room. He could hear footsteps and whispers as people moved about outside; they were trying to get in. Rude unlocked the door and a moment later it flew open, Rude had his gun sighted on… no one. Looking down he met the hard eyes of Elena as she crouched in the doorway, gun pointing at Rude's chest.

"Rude?" she asked flatly.

"Good move," he said and lowered his gun.

Elena let out a sigh that was almost a sob and stood before grabbing hold of Rude in a fierce hug. He held her for a second before stepping back, she beckoned and two people came into view. The three quickly entered the hide out and Rude closed and locked the door. By now the other survivors had woken and welcomed the newcomers into their ranks. And so they sat – Turks on the one side, the survivors on the other.

"Have you come across Tseng?" asked Elena almost immediately.

Rude shook his head.

"And Reno?" she asked looking at his still form.

"Still alive," said Rude, his tone implied the situation.

Elena nodded grimly and made her way over to him. She nodded a greeting to Cloud but didn't see his reply. Crouching down next to Reno, she peeled back the makeshift bandages and winced but soon frowned.

"This has had healing," she said.

Rude nodded and told her about the materia and his suspicions about the Lifestream returning being connected to the returning power of the materia. He left out his observations about Cloud and his connection to the Lifestream through Mako.

"I saw some materia on the way here but left it," said Elena. "I thought it not worth the risk to fetch at the time."

"Where?" asked Rude.

"About a block away; I can go back." She looked at Cloud, "you can help me."

"I… can't," said Cloud uncertain.

"Why not? I know you weren't a SOLDIER but you are still infused with Mako," continued Elena.

Rude noted one of the survivors that came with Elena, look up at the statement then across at Cloud.

"Elena, Cloud has to stay here and protect the survivors and Reno,' said Rude. "I will go with you."

"Okay – do you want to go now? There is nothing about at the moment," said Elena turning her attention to Rude.

Rude nodded in thought. It was true, it had been quiet for some time. The more he thought about it, he realised it had been quiet since their last encounter with the Thing.

Cloud hadn't seen the survivor's look of interest so was confused as to why Rude had said what he had; Rude knew that Cloud couldn't fight anyone at the moment so how was he supposed to protect the others. He kept quiet thinking that perhaps the Turk had a plan.

While checking his gun before going to fetch the materia, Rude dropped his clip but as he went to pick it up he accidentally kicked it, sending it skittering across the floor to where Cloud sat. He followed it and took it from Cloud with a significant look toward the survivors, Cloud glanced across at them and noticed one staring at him and the Turks. He gave a slight nod of understanding and Rude left with Elena.

Not long after the two Turks left did the man sidle up to Cloud.

"Cloud, right," he didn't wait for a reply. "I'm Russell. Is what that Turk said true?"

"What Turk?" asked Cloud knowing full well who Russell meant.

"The blonde, Elena. About you being infused with Mako," said Russell.

Cloud didn't answer.

"With you, we can ditch these Turks and make our way out of Junon," continued Russell. "We are all uninjured," he added with a look toward Reno.

"You are all unarmed," said Cloud.

Cloud heard a snort of laughter from Reno's direction shortly followed by a groan of pain.

"I thought you were unconscious," said Cloud.

"No one can sleep with all that talking," said Reno, his heavy breathing belied his light tone.

"You're not going to do the world a favour and die are you?" asked Cloud.

"Not if it made you happy," retorted Reno before going quiet again.

"Is he a friend of yours?" asked Russell looking between the two.

Cloud didn't like Russell's tone, he glanced across at the man – in the gloom his eyes lit up for a second. It was fuelled by anger but it was enough for Russell to back down, naturally Russell didn't know the details of SOLDIER training but rumours were enough for him. He headed back to the group of survivors. Cloud watched them for a moment; they spoke among themselves for a bit before going quiet. It was in that quiet that Cloud thought he heard something...

XxX

Elena and Rude made their way to the materia that she had seen earlier. It was terribly quiet for some reason, the screams and howls from before were gone. They were hiding just short of the main entrance, Rude could see the materia – it was glowing faintly but it was stronger than the materia he had used on Reno. Rude was about to step forward but Elena pulled him back; a scuffling noise could be heard to their right. Edging back a bit they waited for whatever was making the noise to pass. From the sound Rude calculated that it would pass them within a few minutes – it wasn't the laboured movement of the creatures before but a sure, if cautious, movement. A dirty but otherwise healthy looking dog came trotting into view. The Turks studied it as it trotted past them; it stopped, sniffed the air in the direction of the Turks and moved on.

"Where do you think that dog came from?" asked Elena watching it trot away.

"It's coming back to Junon," said Rude looking in the direction the dog had come from.

The dog had obviously left Junon when the trouble had started and was now returning to its home. It added weight to Rude's theory of the Lifestream returning; the materia was glowing again and the animals were returning. But even so, Rude wasn't taking any chances and as he looked around again he thought he imagined it but it looked lighter, not so gloomy. Perhaps his eyes were getting used to the new light.

"It's lighter than it was before," said Elena suddenly as she looked around.

Rude nodded. Suddenly they both looked at each other,

"Can you hear-" they started but stopped.

It was the sound of a helicopter.

XxX

Tseng had been outside Junon when Meteor exploded. After assessing the situation he had headed for Midgar rather than waste precious time in Junon, he knew the other Turks would handle whatever was going on. Admittedly, he hadn't grasped the full extent of the situation at the time. He had made good time back to Midgar, it had taken days but it hadn't taken long to muster the forces and return.

However, by the time he got back the worst was over and clean up duties were issued. Cloud knowingly did not to ask and the survivor's questions were ignored. The restoration of Junon was going to take months, if not years. The explosion was blamed on an anti-government movement but ShinRa, while not outright lying, wasn't telling the truth either so Cloud went his way and the Turks went theirs.

END


End file.
